


Rush

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Quidditch, Sports, Witches, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Choc-Fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Choc-Fic.

Ginny hangs in the air by her feet crossed around the broom, like it's nothing, as if her muscles don't scream for rest. She reaches, nothing in her eye but the golden prize. It's over in a second, and the broom whips back under her before she has time to consider the height, or the wind, or the cold. The snitch's wings beat against fingers.

'Good,' says Angelina, whooshing up from below, and they circle each other in midair. 'Flashy, dangerous, but got you there, so I'm not complaining.' She takes the snitch from Ginny and clicks it shut. 'Enough practising for today, hmm?'

'Not even,' says Ginny with a grin, sweat cooling on her brow, blood pumping in her ears. 'One more time.'

A corner of Angelina's mouth twitches up in a half-smile. 'All right.' She presses the sides of the ball and let's go, and it speeds off into the clouds, Ginny flying mere inches behind.

Angelina laughs with pleasure. Watching Ginny in the air is enough to warm any trainer's heart. Perhaps too much. She speeds up behind her, through the high altitude chill, sunshine on her cheek, wishing she could taste the wind on Ginny's skin.

But it's Ginny who has been watching her for years.


End file.
